Gross Reconnection
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: It is ten years after C.E. 73. Athrun finds himself returing to earth after a long exile. Will he be able to make amends with Cagalli? Or will he return to space empty handed? Complete
1. Chapter 1

A few notes to read:

My knowledge of Gundam SEED DESTINY was limited to the 43 episode at the time of writing this. I don't know anything beyond that ep so I'll writing as if the war ended without incident. And you have to have seen at least some of this series and all of Gundam SEED to truly understand the characters and the pairing I'm working with. It doesn't make the story any less enjoyable but it adds more ground to it.

This story takes pace 10 years after C.E. 73 and was based on if the previous happened. It was based on my knowledge of interpersonal character relationships at the time. So if a particular paring doesn't function in the actually series don't shoot me.

And without further ado …

**Gross Reconnection**

**Chapter I**

Disclaimer: These characters belong to SUNRISE studios and are not mine. Just having them over when they're off the clock.

**_October 23rd, C.E. 83_**

_**1400 GMT**_

**_Straight of Gibraltar_**

_**ZAFT Military Re-entry Aircraft C/S "Transport 2843"**_

A Small ball of fire danced across the African sky. Back in the past, I would have been considered a lucky omen. But its cause was a fire clad metal bird which at times was considered to be the opposite.

The roar of reentry and the feeling of helplessness that accompanied it was all to normal for the occupants of the transport. Most of them spent their enlistments and commissions bouncing between Earth and the hourglass-shaped colonies known on earth as PLANT's.

It had been long overdue for one of the officers onboard. The G's kept him glued to his seat as decent began to slow. Being upfront he could hear the radio chatter from the cockpit.

"_Gibraltar Comm … this is transport two-eight-four-three. We are final approach from direction two-six-two orange alpha. Requesting clearance."_

_Clearance granted two-eight-four-three. Taxi to hanger B-3 upon landing._

The Radio squelched, confirming radio darkness. The officer unbuckled himself and stuck his head in the cockpit.

"That was a rough reenter. I could have done better!" he rasped still catching his breath and received a roar of laugher from the pilot and co-pilot.

"Seems to me like a certain commander has his whites in a twist." Shot off the co-pilot looking right at said commander behind him."

"Ah, let him go. He's a mobile suit pilot. Personally, I think they're all assholes and bitches who think there so much better then everyone else. I think why there so mean is because their thongs ride up their asses during battles and give them hemorrhoids" the pilot said looking right into the man's eyes.

"Real cute you guys. And FYI I don't wear thongs." He said pulling his shoulder length hair back behind his shoulders. Athrun Zala looked at the sprawling base beneath him from his little window. It had been ten years since he had been to earth last. After the end of the war in '73 he had returned to PLANT disgraced still by his father's specter and at himself. He looked up Yzak and had his help in burying him so far in the military that no one who he cared about knew where he went and had seemingly disappeared. He needed the time to figure it all out. Besides, he would have only served as a distraction to his friends on earth. He also figured that _she_ could use the time too. He kept his location from the latter as well.

The plane touched down and taxied to the front of a nearby hanger and halted. Athrun stepped out and saw two familiar figures at the foot of the staircase. One of them was in a commanders uniform like he was but wore a unique short skirt and the other was wearing an XO's uniform and had tell-tall pigtails. The other commander began to walk brusquely towards him and the other woman had to jog to keep up.

"How are you Athrun-san?" Lunamaria Hawke heartily roared over the jet engines.

"Ok … I guess" he said aware of her sister, Meyrin's ground ward gaze. She hadn't made eye contact with him since coming to a stop in front of him. It was understandable to say the least.

"Commander Jule told me you were en route. But he wasn't clear on why." Luna said slanting her eyes and cocking her head inquisitively. He knew that Lunamaria Hawke had a hand in every gossip chain through out all of ZAFT. If she didn't know all ready he wasn't going to tell her. He had told Yzak why he wanted to go back after he basically beat Athrun into submission literally. "Having been war buddies …" Yzak said so proudly while brawling with Athrun "…meant that he wouldn't tell a soul." So He managed to keep Yzak quiet witch was no easy task but at the same time decimated his office which earned him the ire of major Heinhenfuss. He felt sorry for Shiho though. She had to clean up his mess which by all means was a clusterfuck. She also had to deal with Yzak everyday wich made the load even worse.

"Hello Athrun-kun, you look well." Came the soft voice of Meyrin Hawke. Luna's sour expression dated her time as a red coat on Minerva. Apparently, she was still just a bit sore that Athrun had chosen Meyrin over her.

"You're still as beautiful as when I last saw you. Mey-chan" he said softening his voice. His nervousness and apparent discomfort caused Meyrin to stifle a giggle and Luna to roll her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. Meyrin had been seeing Athrun on and off over the last five years previously. They had gotten very close and were considering marriage. But Meyrin heard who he called out for in his sleep and it was not her. But she didn't mind because Athrun had been very kind to her during their time together and that was enough for her.

Luna cleared her throat and suggested they stop by housing and pick up Athrun's housing orders. With that complete, they arrived at one of the many complexes on base. When they got there Luna received a page and ran off to go deal with whatever issue leaving Athrun with Meyrin. The elevator ride was quiet until she broke the silence.

"You came for her, didn't you?" she spoke with concern in her voice. The color drained from Athrun's face at the mention. She giggled and took out her pigtails and placed on her officer's cap.

"Athrun, you can be so … indecisive at times. Look at me." She said. Athrun raised his head and looked at her. A soft smile came over her features.

"Stop making yourself suffer. Go to her, I am certin she will forgive you if she loves you. And if not, you know where to find me. Either way I'm content that you will find what you're looking for. I have no qualms about the time we spent together." She said stepping out and leaving Athrun to his thoughts.

The air just hung over him and made him think it all through once more. He had left so long ago and it still felt as it id back then. As if nothing had changed.

The elevator arrived on the proper floor and he left it. After a long walk and a lot of saluting, he arrived at his quarters. After a burst of button pushing, the door whooshed open. The room was dark and save for a large window in the corner. Athrun tapped a switch on the wall and the room lit up. After discarding the jacket on the desks chair he crashed on his bed. _It was 1800 already?_ He thought it had only been four hours from touchdown.

He looked over and saw the phone in its cradle and picked it up and quickly put it back when the doorbell chimed. He walked over and answered the door and was surprised about who was on the other side.

The man on the other side wore a red coat's uniform although the top buttons were unfastened. His red eyes made contact with Athrun's as if making the statement "What the fuck are you doing here?".

"Luna to me you were here …" he trailed off.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Shinn" Athrun said sardonically

"Why are you here 'taichou'?" Shinn said not trying to block his annoyance.

"I thought Luna told you everything." Athrun responded not trying to hide the smirk on his face.

Shinn Asuka had been known for his temper and his lack of foresight since his days on Minerva. So it didn't surprise Athrun when he saw him bristle at the comment. In all reality Shinn was a good and loyal person. Loyal to PLANT and ZAFT in every respect. He had made the military his life as did Athrun. But, Shinn had Luna to keep him warm at night. Athrun had no one at the moment. But then that's why he was here wasn't it?

"She doesn't tell me everything!" he exclaimed at Athrun who could not help but chuckle.

"What! What's so funny!" Shinn asked getting more agitated by the second.

"You haven't changed." Athrun said walking over to the desk.

"You didn't come back for that Attha wench did you?" Shinn asked.

Athrun froze in step. _Was it that obvious? Fat Chance._ Athrun thought. Shinn was probably playing "Hot or Cold" with no realization of how smoldering close he actually was. Being stupid or not his light of Cagalli was a less the trusting one. Athrun could feel his left fist balling up. Even now he felt as if he was the only one defending her.

"So what if I am … It's no business of yours!" he said slamming his fist into the desk. _Why? Why does he still blame her? _Athrun thought clearly shaking. Looking over his shoulder he glared in Shinn's direction. He caught a half surprised half confused look from the bumbling ace. _No wonder he has been passed up for a better assignment. I wonder how Luna deals with him. _Athrun thought sardonically.

"I'm sorry …" came out of Shinn's mouth. _Sorry? Shinn was sorry! _ The thought dumbfounded Athrun.

"It's alright … is that all you came for?" he asked.

"Well, that and to see that you were really here. I didn't think you'd ever come back to earth. Least of all for a crazy woman." Shinn said standing in the doorway.

Athrun passed a glance of displeasure at part of the statement. The other part he was in partial agreement. She was crazy, but in a good way. One of the things he loved about her is she never let anyone much less a man back her into a corner.

"If that's all, you can leave instead of standing in my doorway like some scared rookie." Athrun said seeing hues of red returning to Shinn's face.

"What did you call me -" he never got to finish.

"Dismissed!" Athrun barked witch caused Shinn's posture to straighten and him to snap his arm almost whacking himself in the forehead and execute probably one of the best pivots that Athrun had ever seen him do. Then he realized that it was Athrun giving him the order. He shuffled off grumbling and Athrun locked the door behind him.

Seeing as he didn't want anymore surprise visits. Athrun slammed the call button on his wall box. The screen opened up with the face of a pretty girl sitting at a dispatch hutch.

"Sir?" she asked

"I do not wish to be disturbed for anything short of a base attack. My door is locked and I will not answer it for anyone." He said with the dryness of an officer.

"Yes, sir, I will inform command that you are not to be disturbed." she said and the screen blacked out.

Athrun walked over and sat on the bed. He grabbed the phone again and dialed the only earth number in memory. The line rand and the call connected. A soft familiar female voice answered.

"Yes?'

"Hello, it's Athrun"

"Athrun?" the voice asked in surprise. "Where are you?"

"Gibraltar Base"

"You're back on earth? For how long?" she asked.

"I landed about six hours ago" he said realizing the time and that it was quite late.

"This is a surprise. Kira and I were just talking about you earlier." Lacus said

"Where is Kira?"

"Right next to me." She said with a chuckle. Athrun heard the phone switch hands.

"Kira?"

"Athrun." The groggy voice said.

"Why did you come back Athrun? I thought you were going to stay on PLANT for the rest of your days?"

"You know why I came back."

"You sure you're ready for it? I mean it's not like she's going to welcome you back. You did leave her holding the stick." Kira said.

"I have to own up for it … I still love her."

"Okay, just making sure. So what do you want from me?" he asked.

"You think we can get together this weekend. I have a lot to talk about. And, I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's alright and I think I can manage that" Kira said realizing this was the first time he had spoken with his friend in ten years.

"And Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"She's gonna be pissed."


	2. Chapter 2

A few notes to read:

My knowledge of Gundam SEED DESTINY was limited to the 43 episode at the time of writing this. I don't know anything beyond that ep so I'll writing as if the war ended without incident. And you have to have seen at least some of this series and all of Gundam SEED to truly understand the characters and the pairing I'm working with. It doesn't make the story any less enjoyable but it adds more ground to it.

This story takes pace 10 years after C.E. 73 and was based on if the previous happened. It was based on my knowledge of interpersonal character relationships at the time. So if a particular paring doesn't function in the actually series don't shoot me.

And without further ado …

**Gross Reconnection**

**Chapter II**

Disclaimer: These characters belong to SUNRISE studios and are not mine. Just having them over when they're off the clock.

**_October 24th C.E. 83_**

_**0900 GMT**_

_**Onogoro Island**_

**_ORB (AUBE) Administration Offices: Executive Wing_**

The upper level of the admin offices were a bustle as they were most mornings. The moderate silence was broken by an all too familiar phrase

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!" The voice boomed from the corner office. The representative emir was less then thrilled. She stood at the entrance to her office gawking at many stacks of paper. She thought that at one time, it may have been all the same tree.

Putting her utter shock behind her whilst trying to comprehend how so much paper needed to be dealt with after a time period of about ten hours. Cagalli Yula Attha hung her burgundy blazer on the coat rack. It fell witch cause her to ball it up and throw it at the large expensive looking couch in the corner of her large office. She noticed that the couch still had the blanket on it from her sleeping on it till the wee hours of the morning.

Frowning, she sat behind her desk and found the little blue box that was supposed to be a phone. She punched a speed dial button that connected her to her secretary somewhere out in the sea of cubicles beyond her office.

Someone was gonna pay … dearly.

"Yes, Cagalli-sama?" the little box squeaked

"Get me some tea … and a gun." Cagalli said the latter part a joke to herself.

"Cagalli-sama?"

"Tea is fine." She said slapping the switch.

It had been ten years since the last war and there hadn't been one since. ORB kept hold of its neutral ways and had sided with no one over the years. It's true that Montegrote was still headquartered in ORB and was sill supplying MS technology to the EA military and that alone was accounting for 90 of ORB's exports. Still, the country held onto its ideals and would continue to do so while Cagalli was still emitting a pulse. Ever since LOGOs had been brought into the light of day peace was the word. But all three super powers were still locked in a cold war.

Cagalli brushed her long hair behind her shoulders. She kept her bangs as she allways had but allowed the rest to grow out to the small of her back. She no longer felt the need to get it cut and had only been getting it trimmed for the last decade. Cagalli was 27 now and was constantly getting hounded for not having found a suitable mate. She had devoted herself to ORB and forgot about her personal needs. Or more accurately ignored them. The people needed her more then she needed someone, or that was the bull she fed herself for a while now.

Truth was, she wanted to forget and being such an important person she was able to dodge her heart. But even as strong willed as she was there would be times when she would be laying in bed and all the memories came back. From the end of the final battle at Yachin due till the onset of the last war had been the best time in her life. Taking the first steps to rebuild ORB and mend fences with the EA nations and PLANT had been difficult, but she had never felt more challenged and that made it that much more worthwhile. Because at every state meeting, and at the end of the day _he_ was there. They would go back to the Attha estate and he would show her how much he loved her. Even now she found herself dazing off from time to time trying so hard to remember that time. She could just crumble and her soul would melt in his arms and she could confess everything to him. Her fears and her hopes for the future.

But, he was gone now and had been for along time. Chased by his own demons and all he wanted was to prevent conflict. But allways he would be on the wrong side or rather the side that Cagalli wasn't on. She knew that he held a duty to his homeland as did she and that much she could understand. But why did he have to leave? Why did he have to go without at least telling her that he was leaving or where he was going? After the war he left her to wake alone, in her quarters. He didn't even go back with her to earth. A note on his pillow that said:

_My dearest Princess,_

_Even now I am still tormented by the past. I cannot allow my father's ghost to bring carnage again. So, I have gone where no one can find me. So, that I can be forgotten. I know that I must leave you to be alone and I think its better this way. I want you to be strong for ORB and I know that you can become a great ruler. You will allways be in my heart and I will never forget you. If fate allows it I will return to you._

_-Athrun_

She could still remember curling up in her bed and crying until she began to hate him. He disappeared and left her to pick up the pieces. _So typically Athrun_ she reflected. After the anger had passed she realized that he was doing it for her too. But she wanted him to come to her for so long. But now she had become numb to such pangs of the heart. Even so she still got flashes of anger over it.

"Damn you, Athrun! You selfish bastard!" she rasped. Even now she still wore his ring. When she went on diplomatic trips she switched it to a different finger even though it was getting more and more difficult to get it off her ring finger. It had become part of her, such a tiny piece of metal to remind her of who she was bound to. Everyone in the upper levels of ORB knew the story but did not dare speak it.

Every once and a while she would let the past overwhelm her in hopes of trying to come to terms with it. But it never worked so she tried to make herself accept the fact that he was alive and take solace in it..

"Come on Cagalli … get a grip. He's off goddess knows where" she whispered. Just then there was a rapping at the door.

Regaing her composure she put on her glasses and began to start scrawling her name. After the second knock she acknowledged.

"Enter" she snapped not trying to hide her feelings. Maybe it would scare whoever it was. The door opened and a younger woman entered. A quick scan of her lapels showed her to be enlisted personnel. The girl walked into the office and she was obviously nervous because Cagalli could hear the cup clinking on the shaking plate.

"My tea!… Set it on my desk. I promise I won't bite you." She said digging deeper into her paperwork. Trying to look busy; Cagalli focused. So she could forget about the morning's thoughts. The assistant did as she was told and set the cup and saucer down gently and then made haste for the door. She quickly opened the door and closed it as softly as she could behind her.

"Smart girl" Cagalli remarked to herself with a facious smirk. She took a little pleasure in the girl's terror. _She's probably chatting with her office mates right now about evading Cagalli-sama's mooring mean streak_. Cagalli thought and chuckled at the notion. It was true she had a big mouth and could have easily made a good drill instructor. But in reality she would never verbally assault someone unless she has a damn good reason.

Just then, the phone emitted a noise that would wake the dead and offend them too.

"What!" she snapped. How dare they disturb her.

"Clyne-sama is here to see you"

"Lacus? Send her in." Cagalli said. This was suspicious because Lacus was usually far too busy to see anyone. Ever sence she took up the concert circuit again after the war she was allways on tour and never had time to do anything that wasn't on the schedule. After the clear up on the fact that she was Lacus, she did a lot of benefits too for reconstruction of war torn areas. Lacus enjoyed doing it so Kira didn't seem to mind when she was gone. Infact he was usually pestering Cagalli which explains why he didn't show up at the estate for dinner last night.

The door opened slowly and a pink covered head stuck in.

"Cagalli-san?" She asked walking in and closing the door. She was certain she was somewhere behind that large amount of paperwork. Lacus had never been to Cagalli's official office and found it somewhat majestic. Even though she found it unfitting and expected a military supply room with weapons hanging on the walls and crates for furniture.

"I'm here, Lacus." Said a voice from behind the papers. Lacus still hadn't located Cagalli.

"Have a seat; I'll give you my attention in a moment."

Lacus looked around and found the couch and sat at the left end gingerly. Even though she wasn't wearing a dress she still sat properly without realizing she was doing it.

Cagalli walked from the other side of the desk and found Lacus. Who, to her surprise, was dressed casually in a button down shirt and Capri pants.

"Lacus, this is a surprise. I thought you were on tour. Well, this explains why Kira didn't show up for dinner last night." Cagalli said

"I'm sorry for encroaching on the ritual between you and Kira. In fact I'm very thankful that he eats a good meal at least once a week. I worry about his eating habits while I'm away. He doesn't seem to gain any weight. But, I find junk food all around his workstation in our apartment." Lacus replied admiring the sun glinting off of Cagalli's head it was if her hair was made from the sun. Lacus allways envied that effect a little.

"But, I had a gap in the schedule and decided to come home for a few weeks. Though, I have to go in front of the supreme council next week being a peace envoy after all. But, it's good to spend sometime with you and Kira." she said smiling softly. She sat with arms folded witch really stood out compared to Cagalli's interrogation style way of sitting which made Lacus shift her posture still remaining proper but a degree more passive.

"What brings you here? It's Kira that usually comes to pester me this time a day." Cagalli said.

Lacus, not getting the joke, started to get up. Cagalli motioned for her to sit and she did and let out a giggle realizing it was a joke.

"Kira had some things to take care of and suggested I should come see you." She said. This puzzled Cagalli because she couldn't remember a time when Kira was 'busy'. Lacus cocked her head and looked around the office more.

"That's very odd." Cagalli replied

"Odd? Yes, it is a bit different. But, I enjoyed coming to see you." She said looking at the paper sky scrapers and frowning.

"You appear to have tasks to complete Cagalli-san. So I probably shouldn't keep you." Lacus said standing and turning towards the door.

"Lacus! Wait! Let's go somewhere for breakfast." Cagalli blurted. She felt like her duties to country had kept her from friends for far too long. She was loyal to ORB but the paperwork could wait. Spending a meal with Lacus would calm her and give her a chance to find out what Lacus was hiding from her.

"Breakfast?" Lacus turned.

"Hai…"

"Cagalli-san, don't feel that you have change things around for me." Lacus said informatively.

"Change my routine? A diversion is welcome every once and a while. And this is … such an occasion." Cagalli said trying to hide her true intentions.

"Well so long as it doesn't hamper your duties." Lacus said in a motherly tone. She smiled on the inside. Baiting Cagalli was a lot like baiting Kira but different in the way she didn't have to wear a pretty dress to get Cagalli to notice a change. She loved Kira with all her heart. But he was so absent minded once he got into his coding binges. She felt guilty about using such a thing on Cagalli but knew it had to be done or Cagalli would never follow if she knew the true goings on.

"Good! I'll finish this set of papers and I'll be along!" Cagalli said nearly jumping into her chair.

Lacus walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her. Delaying until she realized that Pink-chan was locked in the car. No one seemed to miss him or the messes he liked to make. The simple shoes she wore made blunt sound as she made her way out of the offices. _This just might work_ she thought with a happy expression on her face.


End file.
